Sister My Sister
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Cloud once had a younger sister, sadly she met her end by the hand of Sephiroth at a tender age. Some years later she shockingly returns, her life restored by the wicked hand of the good doctor Hojo. Power rivaling the man who murdered her, Cloud worries.
1. Homeward Bound

A//N...Eh oh yeah anyway this story is a story...just like the rest...I have no idea what to say so I'll get on with the rest. This story is set just after the Advent stage. After Sephiroth's second death oh wait, third. Oh well, since this is after the Advent stage I'll be needing a new bad guy, not Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo or Sephiroth, So I'll make my own bad guy! Yay evil in the making!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

Summary: What if Cloud Strife had a 15 Year old sister? Key word being 'had'. He thinks she's dead, then again after witnessing Sephiroth running her through with his long Blade. (I know its name but I can't remember! Dammit!) It's no surprise. It turns out she was found by Shinra. And you know what that means…Experimentations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter one: Homeward bound

"Cloud, what's wrong? You seem a little, upset. Is everything alright?" Asked a worried Tifa as she noticed Cloud's almost downcast expression. The said blond only ignored her and continued to walk out the door for yet another delivery. That's about when Cid walked in with an almost sick looking Yuffie.

"I'm tell'n ya lass, ya gotta get used ta flying, you'll be doing a lot of that with me." Said the pilot as he clapped Yuffie over the back. (In the movie he sounds Aussie)

"Ahh, I'll never get used to flying, especially with you. Omf!" with that the ninja ran up the stairs into the bathroom, leaving Cid with Tifa, who was looking worried, well, more the usual.

"Hey Tifa, any idea what's wrong with Cloud?" asked Cid. Tifa sighed.

"No, I asked him before he left, but he just ignored me." This made Cid frown.

"It's not the first time I've seen him like this…I saw him like this last year, and on the same day to! What's the date today any way? Oh yeah, June 15th." Tifa blinked. Was it his birthday? No, Cloud's birthday was July 23rd… (Not really I just don't know the real date. So I'm stealing Sasuke Uchiha's birthday!)

"Well, I'm going to find out, I can't stand seeing him this way. Maybe Reno will know." Cid blinked.

"Why the hell would a Turk know?" Tifa sighed as she slouched forward.

"Your right, I thought maybe he could do some research for me or something, but that's kind of stupid…"

"What's stupid?" asked a groggy voice. Tifa looked up to see a brunette walking into the room rubbing his blue eyes.

"Denzel…Did you sleep well?" The boy nodded.

"Where's Cloud?"

"He's just gone to make another delivery, he should be back later." Denzel sighed.

"Ok then, I'm going back to bed." With that he went back upstairs and back to bed. Tifa rubbed her arm.

"I think I'll go see Barret today." Cid smiled as Yuffie came back down from the bathroom.

"Well, come on kid, we're leav'n now!" Yuffie's face paled as she made her way down. Not more flying.

- - - - -

Cloud leaned back on Fenrir, (sp?) He had just finished making his delivery. He looked down over Midgar, not a very happy looking place. After Sephiroth's attack it took a lot of time to recover. It took even more time for him...Sephiroth had asked what he cherished most. Feh, the thing he cherished most was already gone, the one person that actually made him laugh, then again she made everyone laugh, it was what she loved doing, making people happy. And today was the anniversary of her death...she died two years ago now...

"_Why...Why did she have to die, she was only a child...still a baby in my eyes...my baby sister...gone." _Cloud clenched his fist. "If you ever come back again you bastard, you'll pay. You got off easy this time." with that said Cloud was about to drive off when his cell started to ring. He pulled it out and checked the ID. Tsung? What did he want?

"Yeah." he answered.

"_Cloud, come to Healin Lodge, we have to talk."_

Beeeeeep.

Cloud blinked. That was short and to the point. Just like Tsung._ "To go...Or not to go...Hmm...If he wants to see me then there must be something up...I better go." _With that in mind Cloud slipped on his sun glasses and started Fenrir, he moved to accelerate but a sudden voice in his head made him freeze.

"_**Cloud." **_

He stiffened. He looked around wildly. Nothing, no one in sight. He sighed as he rubbed his head.

"I need a goodnights sleep." he mumbled to himself as he fixed himself up and continued to Healin Lodge where no doubt Rufus Shinra would be waiting, if Tsung wanted to see him, Rufus did as well.

- - -

Cloud shut down Fenrir and looked up at the white building in front of him. He opened the sword wrack and pulled out First Tsurugi sheathing it behind his back. He climbed off of his machine and proceeded up the stairs. He pulled out his blade as he opened the door just in time to counter a metal bat, thingy. Reno smirked.

"For old times sake...It gets boring around here." Cloud smirked. Reno swung sideways at Cloud who only side stepped and kicked him in the back, pushing him out the door. He slammed it shut and locked it. Reno started laughing on the other side. "Wow, deja-vu..." Cloud rolled his mako blue eyes. Rude shook his head as he remembered the same thing happening last time they met here. Tsung stood by the window with Rufus by him. They were discussing something, and by the looks of it, Rufus didn't like it. Tsung on the other hand was almost arguing with him. Cloud cleared his throat. Rufus silenced immediately. This confused Cloud, for the blond Shinra before him seemed to be almost Paranoid.

"What's going on? Tell me now." he said, getting annoyed slightly. Rufus swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Cloud, thank you for coming...There is a situation that we cannot control..." Cloud blinked.

"If you've lost another one of your Fiends then find it on your own." with that he turned to leave.

"NO! It's not that..." The panic in Rufus's voice made Cloud stop and turn around.

"Then what? Spit it out!" he said with a little force. Rufus sighed as he took a steadying breath.

"You remember the SOLDIER project correct?" Cloud's lip twitched ever so slightly.

"It's not something you forget." Rufus nodded.

"After my father died I shut it down you see...As far as I ordered it stayed that way...But..." Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"But?" he said, urging him to continue.

"The main files were opened without my consent...And another was created." This made Cloud's lip twitch all together.

"What?" he said, his voice almost as deadly as his sword. Rufus wasn't one to show fear, but considering what he was about to say and who he was about to say it to...well...Even he would be shaking in his boots.

"The specimen was found dead just outside the Forgotten City...By one of Hojo's search teams..." Cloud cut him off.

"I thought that man was behind bars or at least dead!" (Actually I think he's dead in the game, but...I have no other mad scientist to pin this on so go with it) Rufus sighed.

"No...He was only fired from the Shinra science division...But that's beside the point, the specimen was a young girl." At that a thought crossed Cloud's mind. That's were _she _was killed...thats were he left her, he had no choice but to. Shinra noticed the look on Cloud's face. "Please, you must understand Cloud, it was without my knowledge! If I had known I would have stopped it-"

"If your saying what I think your saying...Your a dead man." Said Cloud, the venom in his voice could match Sephiroth's. "If your saying that bastard found my sisters body-"

"I had nothing to do with it Cloud! Cool you anger and listen to me!" shouted Rufus. Cloud only shook his head with anger. He took a step forward, Rude stepped forward as well, Tsung only glared at Rufus.

"You let Hojo, experiment on my baby sister." he said, his voice cracking slightly. Rufus swallowed hard.

"Cloud, now isn't the time...She's unstable! She could destroy all of Midgar at any moment, when Hojo did what he did to her he gave her power that could surpass Sephiroth's!" Cloud's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Tell me where?" he said, some of his control slipping back into place. Rufus looked at Tsung.

"She was last seen heading for Nibelheim." (I don't know how to spell it ok, but it was Cloud's home, where he was born, well were he and his sister were born.) Cloud blinked.

"_She's going home..." _Without another word Cloud turned and opened the door. He looked at Reno who was leaning on the railing, for once he wasn't smiling like an idiot. He looked serious, what's wrong with him?

"If you need any help, you know who to call." Cloud glared.

"I know Shinra would be the last on my list." With that said he descended the stairs and climbed onto Fenrir, he popped the side again and replaced his blade with the others. He started the engine and span on the spot, taking off at breakneck speeds.

- - - - - -

A figure wearing a white lab coat kneeled at an old, rundown gate. A welcome sign hanging from one hinge swung dangerously over her head, the words worn away from rust. Buildings and Houses in burnt ruins splayed out across the area. She stood again, her now mako blue eyes watering slightly. She walked slowly into the destroyed village of Nibelheim, her hip length blond hair drifting in the wind. She brushed a few spiky strands from her face and looked over the remains of the houses. The village had been burnt to a crisp. Nothing inside was untouched by fire, all of it was either singed, burnt or ash...she followed a slightly cleared path to a large mansion. A black gate cut it off from the path, but several bars were missing. She stepped through the gap and slowly walked towards the front. She was curious as to why this building wasn't burnt. She came to the front door, she pushed on it slightly, it was locked. She reached a hand into her pocket, pulling out a small knife. She had swiped it from one of the guards that had tried to stop her. She thrust it forward into the key hole, there was a satisfying crack and clank as the handle broke and fell in. She put the knife away and pushed on the door and walked in. The room she entered was rather dusty, she had to cover her nose with her sleeve. The girl continued to explore the house, her bare feet soundless on the polished floors.

When her curiosity was satisfied she descended some stairs and found the entrance again, she was about to continue when a sudden crash and roar made her jump violently. She span around only to be knocked clean off her feet by something big and lathery. She scrambled backwards into a wall to put as much distance between her and the 'thing' in front of her. It was some kind of giant lizard, it's lethery hide was a deep green and it's eyes were a terrifying yellow. It flicked it long black forked tongue out, tasting the air. It turned it's head to face the blond girl, its front lip curled upwards in a snarl, long white fangs dripping with venom. The girl's eyes widened, she looked to the door, then to the lizard Fiend infront of her. She pulled out the knife and stood slowly. Keeping the lizard in her sights.

Then without warning she dashed towards the door, though she wasn't expecting the lizard to be as quick as it was. It zoomed in front of her with incredible speed, she jumped out of the way as it's tail whipped at her legs, she hit the ground with a hard _thud_, she cried out as her hand landed on something sharp. She looked at her hand and winced, there was a long nail sticking through her wrist. She gasped as she yanked it free, crimson blood spraying from the wound. She stumbled to her feet again and looked back at the lizard, it was getting ready to charge again, she help up her knife, wait, where was it? She looked around her feet, nothing. She had let go of it when she jumped. _"Dammit!" _she thought. She looked up when she heard another roar. She growled as the lizard sped towards her. "Leave. Me. Alone!" she screamed as her fist flew through the air, cracking the lizard on top of the head, crushing it's skull instantly. This time it was it's turn to hit the ground with a hard _thud. _The girl blinked, she looked down at her fist, it was covered in it's blood. Normally if she punched something to hard she'd start hopping around flicking her hand around, but this time, she hadn't even felt it...she swallowed. "What did they do to me?" she asked herself. She jumped when the ground under her feet shook slightly. She looked out a window to see dust flying everywhere, as if a Helicopter were landing. She ran to another window and looked around. She gulped. Not a Helicopter, something a lot bigger, some sort of flying ship. Her eyes widened when she heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle. "Fenrir!" she gasped. She ran to the door and went to open it, her hand stopped half way. _"I'm supposed to be dead...I was killed by Sephiroth, Hojo said that himself...How did he find out...how did he find me?" _Her thoughts were interrupted as a woman's voice called out her name.

"_Shizuke!"_

A//N Mwuhahahaha! I'm so evil, I love leaving readers hanging. Yes! Her name is Shizuke Strife! What a name...Wow, Strife...I get into a lot of that XD. Any way Review this story please! I need your opinions! I love opinions!

Just a question you can vote on:

Should Shizuke turn evil?

Join her brother?

Or keep running?

Take note that the result to this vote will take place way way later in the story ok. Chow.


	2. Lost and Found

A//N I'm back plz! Miss me? Ah-hem! Oh well lets get this story cracking. If you review my story you get a free hug! (Hugzies!)

"......"

Oh any way.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF 7! Do own my OC!

_Last time:_

_She jumped when the ground under her feet shook slightly. She looked out a window to see dust flying everywhere, as if a Helicopter were landing. She ran to another window and looked around. She gulped. Not a Helicopter, something a lot bigger, some sort of flying ship. Her eyes widened when she heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle. "Fenrir!" she gasped. She ran to the door and went to open it, her hand stopped half way_. "I'm supposed to be dead...I was killed by Sephiroth, Hojo said that himself...How did he find out...how did he find me?" _Her thoughts were interrupted as a woman's voice called out her name._

"Shizuke!"

_**XXXXX**_

Chapter two: Lost and Found...

"_Shizuke!" _Again the woman's voice called her name. Who was she anyway? Then another voice called her name. Though this time she new exactly who it was. Cloud... She ducked behind the half open door when a black bike slowly passed by the gate. Her eyes narrowed when it stopped just outside the entrance. She watched as a blond man climbed off and stood next to it, looking around. Then a woman with long chocolate brown hair jogged towards him. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"There's no sign of anyone being here. The village is clear, all that's left to check is the Mansion and the Caves." said the brown haired woman. Cloud nodded.

"You and the others search the caves, I'll check the mansion. And Tifa, be careful."

"_Tifa? Who the hell? She Cloud's girlfriend or something?" _The blond girl now known as Shizuke looked out the door again, careful to keep her head hidden. She held back a sneeze as she inhaled some of the dust. She removed her hand and watched as Tifa and a group of people walked down the Mountain path. She blinked when Cloud started to walk towards her. She let go of the door and looked around. Ok, the first thing he'd see upon opening the door is a giant lizard with a crushed skull lying dead in the middle of the room. She span on her heel and bolted up the stairs, careful not to make any sound. Just as she reached the top the door opened and in stepped Cloud. And as she had thought, he saw the lizard and jumped slightly. He removed his hand from First Tsuragi and continued to look around. Shizuke leaned forward slightly to get a better look but one of the steps creaked. Cloud's head snapped upwards. Shizuke's eyes widened as he saw her. She span and ran down the hall as fast as she could.

"Shizuke!" she heard behind her. She turned a corner and dashed into a room, she hid behind the door and held her breath. Footsteps came to a halt mere inches from the door she was hiding behind. Cloud walked into the room and looked around. Now Shizuke could clearly see him, all he had to do was turn around and bang she was right there. She slowly slid over the door as quietly as she could. She reached the doorway and made to run again but she stepped on a loose floorboard. She dashed again as Cloud span around. Again calling her name. She turned another corner and tried a door, it was locked. She tried the other one, it too was locked. There was no where else to go. She was trapped at the end of a hall, and without her knife she couldn't open any of the doors. She tried the same door over and over, yanking and pushing at it. Cloud turned the corner to see Shizuke trapped. She snapped her head to him, trying the door harder.

"Shizuke, it's alright...It's me, Cloud, remember, I'm not going to hurt you..." Shizuke watched him take a step forward. She pressed herself against the door. To Cloud she looked like a cornered mouse, terrified and helpless.

To Shizuke the only way to avoid him was out the window behind her. And they were a good three stories up. If she could run non stop through a desert without stopping or exhausting then she could survive a three story swan dive right?

"Shizuke please, It's me. Don't you remember?"That's when Cloud realized something. Her feet were bare and bloody from travelling non stop, her left hand was bleeding, and her right was covered in Fiend blood. Not to mention the only thing she was wearing was a white lab coat, that stopped just above her knees. He moved to take another step forward but a loud crash made both of them jump. There was a loud roar from the room next to Shizuke, then the sound of claws running across wood.

"_Uh oh, mummies angry...Crap!" _Shizuke's eyes widened as the door she was pressed against flew off it's hinges, pushing her backwards and out the window.

"Shizuke!" Called Cloud as she was pushed out the window. The thing that pushed her following. Cloud ran to the window and looked down. Shizuke was lying motionless on her back. "Shizuke!" he swung his legs out the window and jumped down. Landing on his feet, the thing that had pushed her out the window had already recovered and was heading for Shizuke. It was another Lizard, only this one was a lot bigger. "No you don't!" he yelled as he swung his sword at the Lizard. It made contact with it's hide but didn't slice. It just bounced off. He blinked. Then swung for it's head, the Lizard whipped it's tail out, catching Cloud over the arm, slicing into his flesh. Warm blood started to ooz from the deep wound. Cloud gritted his teeth and swung again, this time cutting off it's tail. The Lizard reared back and flicked it's tongue out, wrapping itself around his arm. Cloud was forced to let go of his sword as he pulled his arm, trying to free it. The lizard wasn't just going to let go so he just let it pull him forwards. The Fiend not expecting that stumbled backwards, loosing it's balance, enabling Cloud to pulse more strength into his fist, slamming it hard under the chin, promptly breaking it's jaw. The lizard reared back with it's jaw flopping around sickeningly. Cloud smirked as it whined and retreated back into the mansion.

When it was gone Cloud turned to where Shizuke had been. He blinked, then looked around, she was gone! "Shizuke! I'm trying to help you! So for once in your life can you keep still!" he shouted slapping his forehead. Even before she could talk properly she would never stay in one place, she'd either run around like a lunatic or chase him around. It sure kept him fit and occupied, he never did know where she got all the energy. He looked at the spot where she had landed. The grass was bent, he followed the bent grass around the side of the mansion and into a rather large un-kept garden. The trees here even went through windows of the building. Then the grass turned into damp soil, and her footprints were even more visible. He followed them through the garden until he came across a large garden shed. It didn't look very stable that's for sure... he pushed the door open and looked down, she was in here, wet prints went straight inside. He stepped in and looked around, it was quite dark, but a single window illuminated most of the shed. He stepped into the light, looking under benches and in cupboards.

Shizuke pulled her knees closer to her chest, she was half stuck half squashed in a small cupboard at the end of the shed. The thing that almost made her laugh was that even at seventeen she could get into small spaces. (Listen, she was killed at age fifteen, it's been two years since then ok so she's seventeen) she looked out the small crack in the wood and saw Cloud checking under a table. Damn he was persistent... maybe he got it off Zack. Now that man was weird, he'd never act serious around her...he always acted like an idiot, even when she was sad, he even went as far as to get himself knocked out just to cheer her up. Curtsey of a half asleep Cloud, he didn't appreciate cold water over his head at two o'clock in the morning. Though she had enjoyed the scene, Zack getting punched out by a sleepy and soaked Cloud, the bruise on his cheek the next day was priceless. 'A small price to pay to make her smile'. He had said. Her thoughts were interrupted when Cloud stood just outside her cupboard. She sighed inwardly. He'd find her sooner or later, and she was running out of places to hide. Maybe it was better that he found her.

"_**But what if he takes us back to that place!" **_said a voice in Shizuke's head.

"_Hey, who's there?"_

"_**Me..."**_

"_Who's me?"_

"_**I'm you, duh, your other half..."**_

"_Other half? That's random..."_

"_**No shit...Back to the situation at hand, what now? He could take us back to that god forsaken place."**_

"_No, he wouldn't, he's my brother! He would never do something like that!"_

"_**He left us dead in the middle of the Forgotten City, what do you call that? Brotherly love?"**_

"_He had no choice! Sephiroth was heading for our village!"_

"_**Stop covering for him."**_

"_Other half my ass! Who are you!"_

"_**Your other half moron, your dark half."**_ This made Shizuke freeze. Dark half? Shizuke jumped when the door opened, revealing Cloud's blond head.

"Shizuke, stop this foolishness, you know me, I'd never do anything to hurt you." Shizuke blinked.

"_**Punch him in the face already! We need to get away from here!"**_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_**..."**_

"Shizuke...what's it gonna be?" The blond girl eyed him. Then slowly crawled out of the cupboard, Cloud wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close. Shizuke sniffed, then sneezed. Cloud blinked.

"You really need new Cologne, you smell funny." Said Shizuke as she rubbed her nose. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Your one to talk, you stink." Shizuke wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

"Sue me." Cloud shook his head as he picked her up bridal style, her arms still around his neck, and her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Still a pain." Shizuke would have said something cocky back, but the sudden urge to sleep over took her, she closed her Mako blue eyes and fell asleep in Cloud's arms.

Cloud turned and walked out the door. He followed the path back to the gate to find Tifa looking as if she had run a marathon. She looked up and saw the blond girl in his arms.

"You found her!" she called, then inhaled deeply. Cloud nodded, then blinked.

"What happened to you?" he asked, Tifa waved her hand.

"I just ran all the way back from the Caves..." Cloud sighed.

"That was stupid." Tifa nodded, then laughed.

"I was heading back to the Shera... Cid told me to come back quickly, he sounded panicked so I assumed he was in trouble, but it turns out he just wanted a good laugh...Bastard." she said as she inhaled and exhaled again. Tifa looked at the sleeping blond in his arms.

"So that's her then huh?" Cloud nodded.

"As usual she had to make me chase her...She seemed terrified." Tifa frowned.

"Of you?"

"No, she probably panicked when we arrived, thinking we were here to take her back to Hojo, I'd run to if I was in a situation like that..." Tifa nodded.

"Oh Cloud what happened to your arm?" She said looking at the cut on his bicep.

"It's nothing, Shizuke needs more help then I do, a bath is a good start." he said as he looked her over, the white lab coat had brown patches all over it, her feet were filthy and her hair needed a good wash. Tifa nodded. Cloud carried Shizuke to the Shera while Tifa took Fenrir. The others were already aboard and waiting.

- - - - - - -

Shizuke rolled over in here sleep. Then popped open a mako blue eye. She was in a room, and in a soft bed. She popped open her other eye and sat up, looking around. The floor was littered with Pictures and newspapers, there was a large tyre propped up against the far wall, a phone on the nightstand and a photo with Cloud, and three other people, one she new as Tifa, the other two were just kids. That's when a thought struck her. _"Gah! God no don't tell me he has kids! Eww! That's gross! Oh wait hang on, they must be orphans...they look nothing alike...Wow, that's a relief..." _Shizuke slapped her forehead at the idea. Wow, she really needed to grow up. Nope! Growing old is mandatory! Growing up is optional! Zack's words exactly. Shizuke blinked, then realized something, she was wearing clothes, proper clothes, not white test uniforms or a lab coat... Then her face turned cherry red. She was clean to! _"Oh god if Cloud bathed and changed me he's gonna die!" _The very thought of her brother seeing her naked just freaked her out, and him touching her was even worse! Sure he used to bath her all the time...when she was three! Shizuke shoved the thought aside, assuming Tifa would have cleaned her up and changed her, which was much more likely. Cloud new if he did he'd die.

Shizuke crossed her legs and looked around the room. It was messy and smelt funny...Cloud's room. She shook her head, men, never ones for keeping their rooms clean. She was about to lay back down but the door suddenly burst open. She yelped and fell backwards off the bed, hitting the wooden floor with a thud. The intruder blinked, then jumped on the bed and poked their head, wait, heads over the end, looking down at her. Shizuke blinked, two brunette kids...

"Are you really Cloud's little sister?" asked the girl. Shizuke nodded her head numbly, still frozen from the sudden heart attack.

"Marlene! Denzel! What did Cloud say about disturbing Shizuke! Hey were is she?" came a very deep and muscular voice.

"Awe she was already awake, so we didn't disturb her, and she's right here." said Denzel as he turned to see Barret.

"Where?"

"Down here..." came a voice. Shizuke sat up rubbing her head. Marlene smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you."

"Startle me? You nearly gave me a heart attack." said Shizuke as she cracked her shoulder. "Ow, that hurt." she mumbled. Barret walked around the bed and looked down at the blond.

"Hah! Well I'll be damned, you really are his sister, you look like a miniature version of him, gender aside!" Shizuke raised a blond brow. Then a throat clear from the door made every one but Shizuke jump, she had seen him coming.

"Last time I checked my room was for sleeping in, not family gatherings" Barret laughed as he picked up Marlene, Denzel looked at Cloud, then sighed. The three left the room, leaving Shizuke on the floor and Cloud in the doorway. "Feeling better?" he asked when the others were out of earshot. Shizuke sighed as she ran her fingers through her soft blond hair.

"The best I've felt in a long time." she said quietly. Cloud frowned. Then sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Shizuke shook her head.

"No..." This worried Cloud slightly, how could you travel such a distance, fight a Fiend and not be hungry?

"Do you want to talk?" he asked. Shizuke looked at her feet, how could she talk about the horrors she went through with Hojo, she couldn't.

"No..." Cloud looked over his sister, hoping she'd tell him what that bastard did to her, then again if she did, he'd only get angrier with the good doctor.

He'd give her time, and if she still didn't open up to him by then, he couldn't even begin to wonder what might happen. He wasn't going to leave her all alone again, once was enough. And he'd die before he let Hojo take her away from him...

Shizuke could only hope her spontaneous good fortune didn't decide to flip her off again...

_**"Don't be scared, even if the worst comes, you aren't alone anymore...You have me..."**_

She didn't know to either be scared by this, or relieved...

Cloud remained oblivious to his own sister's slipping sanity...

A//N Soooo sorry for the looooong wait, I completely forgot about this fic, hehe, a review reminded me it was there. So sorry, I'll try and update again some time in the near future ok? If not, then I do apologise... REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
